Taken Away
by St Jimmy's Novacaine
Summary: The story begins just before the end of the Hannibal and Doctor Lecter has Clarice pinned against the fridge. What will happen between them if the Doctor gets free? My first Fanfic ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clarice Starling, Doctor Lecter or any other characters created  
by Thomas Harris. All quotes in italics are from the movie.

**Summary:** The story begins just before the end of the movie and Doctor Lecter has  
Clarice pinned against the fridge. What will happen between them if theDoctor gets free?

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and I hope you enjoy my  
first attempt.

Lecter pinned Clarice against the fridge and watch as she blinked the pain in her shoulder away, while never breaking his gaze. _"I came half way around the world to watch you run Clarice, let me run." _Lecter said staring into Clarice's eyes, noticing how they were beginning to tear up. Was it the pain from her shoulder or maybe the emotional battle that was going on inside her head? Lecter knew she was fighting her desire for him and her morals. Her morals were to take him in like a good FBI agent would. Lecter noticed that her normal determined look was back in her eyes and he felt her tense up, ready to attack. The only thing Lecter didn't compensate for was the brute force Clarice used to push him away from her. It shocked him, but he quickly fought back quickly. Snarling, Lecter fought back the urge to bite at her and pushed her back against the fridge, noticing how her long hair was sitting on top of the fridge. With almost catlike movements, Lecter quickly opened the fridge door and trapped Clarice's hair inside. He broke the handle off and set it on top of the fridge, ready to use it as a weapon if needed.

Lecter was holding back his desire and his instinctual need to bite at Clarice. She was beginning to make him angry and he knew that would only lead to more sexual tension between them. He loved her, but didn't want to hurt her like she seemed to think "_Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me 'Stop. If you loved me you'd stop'?" _Lecter asked never blinking once as he held Clarice's gaze. _"Not in a thousand years."_ Clarice said after moment, her eyes now swelling with tears and frustration. Disgust crossed her face as Lecter watched her closely. _"Not in a thousand years…" _Lecter said indifferently as he leaned forward and bared his teeth, stopping only inches from her face. After a moment of holding that position, his teeth bore just above her soft skin; he pulled away and glared at her. _"That's my girl." _Lecter whispered his face now only an inch from her's again, their lips almost touching. Lecter kissed Clarice and found it to be sweet, but chaste and unwanted at the moment. He heard the click of handcuffs as he kissed her and broke the kiss quickly with a look of disappointment. He also noticed a tear that slowly made its way down her cheek as he broke away.

"_Now that's really interesting Clarice. I'm really pressed for time so where's the key?"_ Lecter asked looking at her, his anger now present in his voice and facial expression. _"Where's the key?"_ he asked again baring his teeth and keeping his gaze with Clarice. Lecter watched Clarice as she gave him a knowing look, but denied him the whereabouts of the key. _"No key…"_ he said in almost an impatient, but sarcastic voice as he grabbed a meat cleaver. Lecter growled as he pulled Clarice's hand onto the cutting board and put the cleaver on top of it. _"Above or below the wrist, Clarice?"_ he said taking his time to show her where he'd cut her wrist exactly. _"This is really going to hurt."_ Lecter said knowing now that he was going to have to cut his wrist of in order to get out. A single tear fell from his right eye as he prepared himself for the pain. Raising the meat cleaver he watched as Clarice's face underwent changes. "No Doctor! Please don't do it. The key is upstairs on the table by the phone." She said with tears flowing from her eyes. Clarice had figured out what Lecter intended to do to himself and she couldn't stand the thought of him cutting off his own hand. "Clarice that is awfully far away and we're a bit pressed on time. Do you think you have another one, perhaps closer?" he barked at her in anger as he pulled her hair that was caught in the fridge, causing her to moan in pain. "Here take it, but please Doctor don't hurt me." She said handing him the key that had been in her left hand the whole time. "Why thank you Clarice." Lecter said un-cuffing himself and cuffing Clarice's left hand. "Ta ta, Clarice." He said walking away from Clarice, knowing time was now very short. "Doctor Lecter! Are you just going to leave me here for the FBI, if you loved me you wouldn't do this. You know you hate to see me upset." Clarice pleaded knowing she was taking away Lecter's valuable time.

Lecter stopped walking and turned around to stare at the woman he hated to love. "I know you're wasting my time Clarice and unless you want me to take you with me, than you'd better be quiet and allow me to leave." He said watching her face loose colour at the thought of being with him. Lecter felt his heart sink knowing she'd reject his offer of him taking her away with him. Lecter turned on the heel of his foot and continued his journey out of the house. "Doctor Lecter, I want you to take me with you." Clarice yelled as he left the kitchen. It was her only chance to stop him and catch him, even if it meant living under his prying eyes a bit longer. Lecter turned around and looked at Clarice, the surprise un-evident in his eyes. "That's good news for the both of us Clarice and don't think I'm not onto you, because I am." Lecter said walking quickly to fridge and releasing Clarice's hair from its grasp.

"Quickly now my dear." He mumbled in haste as he pulled her out of the kitchen and into a car. "Sit down and be quiet Clarice, the police are close by." He whispered into her ear as he got into the driver's seat. The whine of sirens were close now, so close that Lecter knew it was time to leave. Starting the car quickly, he sped down a path and onto the highway. "Where are you taking me Doctor Lecter?" Clarice demanded as soon as they were barreling down the highway. "Clarice if you remember correctly, you asked me to take you away with me. I think you should be asking where _we_ aregoing." He said emphasizing all of his words. "I'm not going to tell you though Clarice, it's a surprise." Lecter speaking softly to her as he grabbed a syringe full of a clear liquid and injected it into Clarice's arm, while driving carefully with the other hand. Clarice felt the effects of the drug immediately and knew what it was. "Doctor what did you inject me with?" she asked anyways, sleep trying to over take her. "It's a mild sedative Clarice, just close your eyes and let the drug work." Lecter said quietly to her as she struggled to stay awake. "When you wake up we'll be home." He whispered to her chuckling as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. Clarice felt the world darken around her and then black out.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **So that is my first chapter! I know a lot of it was part of the movie, but I liked the ending a lot and wanted to include it. Please rate and review. I hope you will also be kind and thoughtful when you rate, this is the first fan fiction I have posted here. Thank you!


End file.
